


Oh Honey, Honey

by solohux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Kylo Ren, Daddy Kink, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: Hux stares down at Ben, still holding the phone to his ear.“Cancel my afternoon appointments. Something has come up that requires my…immediate attention.”Ben swallows hard, squirming.“Of course, Mr Hux,”his PA replies.“And one more thing.”“Yes, sir?”Hux leans forward, and Ben can’t help but pucker his lips in the hope of being kissed, but Hux moves past his mouth, breath warm on his ear, and the boy shivers.“Ensure that I amnotdisturbed."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T KNOW EITHER
> 
> a few people on tumblr asked me to have a go at writing a sugar daddy hux au so this is it! i've never so much as _dabbled_ with this au before so i'm a bt worried that it's not going to live up to expectations but i tried!
> 
> i hope you like it! ❤️

_“How many attendees do you want at the press release, Mr Hux?”_

Ben hears the voice of Hux’s personal assistant from the phone’s speaker, her tone just as sharp as her appearance. He looks up at Hux—at _Daddy_ —to see him pondering over his answer, obviously unfazed by the feeling of Ben’s plump lips around his cock, eagerly sucking him off.

“I want all the major papers there _at least,_ ” Hux replies, his free hand caressing the top of Ben’s hair like he’s a pet, but Ben supposes that’s _exactly_ what he is. “Mitaka has contacts at _The Daily Mail_ from his early days. As does Thannison with _The Guardian._ Ensure they utilise them.”

“ _Of course, sir._ ” Phasma’s reply comes quickly. “ _Anything else I can do for you whilst I’m on the line, Mr Hux?”_

The marble floor of Hux’s top-floor office starts to hurt Ben’s knees, his naked skin prickling underneath the coolness of the air around him, but he enjoys his position between the CEO’s legs to care about his sore knees and cold body. Even relaxed back on the plush, white sofa, Hux looks _perfect._ And Ben is, at least, a little glad that his long hair isn’t hanging down in his face, as it’s groomed back in his Daddy’s favourite fashion; tied up in a loose bun at the nape of his neck with a thick, white bow.

“Yes, there is, Phasma. I— _oh!”_

Ben takes Hux’s cock right down his throat, and _swallows,_ throat convulsing around the head. He’s proud of how much his gag reflex has improved under his Daddy’s disciplines and pulls his mouth away from Hux’s cock and licks his lips, grinning, but Hux doesn’t look impressed in the very least.

“ _Sir?”_ Phasma gasps. _“Is everything alright?”_

Hux sneers, pulling at Ben’s hair.

“Everything is fine, Phasma,” Hux says through gritted teeth, staring down at his deviant boy. “Just my old equine injury flaring up again.”

“ _Ah, I see, sir.”_ Ben can tell that the PA doesn’t sound convinced. “ _Hip fractures can remain tender for years after their initial healing. Would you like me to send your doctor to see you?”_

“That won’t be necessary,” Hux says. He loosens his grip on Ben’s hair, and the boy exhales quietly as the release, but the same hand is suddenly holding his chin between its fingers, tilting his head from side-to-side. “Though, I’d appreciate it if you cleared my afternoon for me. Cancel my two appointments. Something has come up that requires my… _immediate_ attention.”

Ben swallows hard.

“ _It shall be done, Mr Hux.”_

“One more thing, Phasma.”

“ _Yes, sir?”_

Hux leans forward, and Ben can’t help but pucker his lips in the hope of being kissed, but Hux moves past his mouth, breath warm on his ear, and the boy _shivers._

“Ensure that I am _not disturbed.”_

The phone has been turned off and cast aside before Phasma has the chance to reply to her boss’s demands, leaving the only recipient of Hux’s attention to be _Ben._

“You almost made me come whilst I was on the phone,” Hux growls, lips _agonisingly_ close to Ben’s without touching, just teasing. “It’s almost as though you were _looking_ for punishment.”

“Sorry, Daddy,” Ben says, feeling brave enough to rest his chin upon one of Hux’s thighs, staring up at him with the biggest doe-eyes he can manage. “I just wanted to make you feel good.”

Hux chuckles, a low hum in the back of his throat as he pulls away from Ben, letting go of his chin, a smirk on his thin lips. He sits back, his navy-blue suit completely smooth as always, white shirt and black tie _straight,_ red hair brushed to the side as though he’s only just groomed himself. Hux is the _image_ of control, and Ben is only _more_ than happy to be his _baby boy._

“Then take it all back in,” Hux says, grabbing hold of his cock, tapping it against Ben’s cheek. “Show me what a good boy you can be for me. _Just for me.”_

“Yes, Daddy.”

Ben licks his lips before opening his mouth wide and stuffing the entire shaft of Hux’s cock back into his warm and waiting mouth, lapping at it as best as he can with extra enthusiasm. A better performance meant more pocket money, and with a new semester coming up, Ben needs all the extra cash he can get. Hux, _luckily,_ is only happy to indulge his little sugar baby.

“Good, Ben,” Hux whispers, biting his lip, pushing the boy’s head right down. “That’s it. Take it all in. Come on, baby.”

Praise, no matter the circumstances where it’s given to him, always makes Ben preen a little underneath the soft words. He complies, taking Hux right down to the root until his eyes water and his throat is fighting against the intrusion but he endures; his Daddy wants it, and his Daddy _gets_ what he _wants_.

When Ben splutters, cheeks puffing out as he struggles to breathe, Hux gives pat to his jaw and Ben’s mouth his granted its freedom for a brief moment before Hux’s lips consume his own in a deep kiss. With his hands on Ben’s cheeks, Hux guides the boy up until he’s practically in his lap, mouths still locked together, the soft cotton of Hux’s suit touching the bare skin of Ben’s pale skin.

It’s a filthy affair: Hux’s tongue invades deep into him, like he’s searching for the taste of himself that remains in the boy’s mouth, and the slurping sounds are obscenely loud to Ben’s ears.

“Ask me, baby,” Hux says, pulling away from the kiss, reaching down to kneed Ben’s plump ass cheeks between his fingers, and the plug inside him shifts. “Tell Daddy what you want.”

“Fuck me,” Ben whispers, _begging,_ twisting his hips against the pressure of the plug. “Please, Daddy. _I’ll be good.”_

And for a moment, Ben wonders whether Hux is just going to _leave him;_ there’s a shimmer of something in his eyes but the boy can’t quite decide what it is. Hunger? _Disappointment?_ Being one of the most powerful businessmen in the _world,_ Hux is an expert at hiding his emotions, something that Ben is determined to break.

“Then, to my desk,” Hux orders, releasing Ben from his hold. “Show Daddy your pretty, perky ass.”

Ben stands up, his feet making a soft _pitter-patter_ on the floor as he goes to the glossy, wooden desk that sits at the back of the office, opposite the locked door and in front of the four floor-to-ceiling windows that would usually give Hux a grand view of the London skyline but now, it’s a chance for Ben to show the world just _who_ owns him.

He bends over the desk, chest pressed against its cold surface, noting how it’s always clear of clutter, and Ben absently wonders whether it’s Hux’s aggressive attention to detail or if his _Daddy_ chooses to keep it tidy for their impromptu _meetings_ …on top of it.

“My pretty boy, _my bad boy,”_ Hux says, giving Ben’s ass a slap. “You know the rules about what you’re _not_ to do whilst I’m on a call.”

Ben looks back at Hux from over his shoulder, seeing him removing his jacket and rolling his white sleeves up, folding the cuffs with precision.

“I’m sorry,” Ben says. “I know, I’m— _ah!_ I’m to keep quiet and— _ow!_ —let Daddy finish his business without— _mm!—_ any interruptions.”

“That’s right,” Hux says, and Ben whimpers, ass stinging. “So _why_ disobey me?”

“I…I’m a—”

“Daddy can’t hear you, pumpkin,” Hux raises his voice, using a finger to push the plug as far as it’ll go into Ben’s hole. “ _Louder.”_

“I’m a slut,” Ben gasps, fists clenching, unable to comprehend the seconds that pass next, that consist of the plug being removed and the familiar, _wonderful_ of burn of Hux’s cock pressing against his clenching ass. “ _I’m a bad boy, so bad, so dirty, please, I need you to fuck me.”_

“Ssh, baby boy. Daddy will forgive you.” Hux’s tone is _dark,_ makes Ben’s hips jerk back in a desperate _want_ , and Hux spreads his ass cheeks as he pushes in. “As long as you tell me that you’re mine.”

With a rather unforgiving thrust of his hips, Hux is inside Ben in a second, and all Ben can do is cry out as he’s filled and stretched, back arching, keening at the intrusion.

“I’m yours, _I’m yours, Daddy,_ fuck. I need your cock. Won’t you give it to me?”

Hux gasps dramatically, grabs Ben’s ponytail and pulls it back, tugging at the white bow until it comes out and Hux snakes the soft material down the curve of Ben’s spine.

“Such a greedy boy, Ben,” Hux tuts, whipping the ribbon against his skin. “But naughty kittens don’t deserve treats, do they?”

“I’ve said I’m sorry, Daddy. Please. I need you. _Your cock—_ ”

Ben writhes, hips trying to canter to get friction against his own hard cock whilst hoping to nudge Hux’s further inside of him, but his Daddy has a firm grip on his hips, holding him down against the desk.

“Very well,” Hux whispers, leaning forwards, pressing himself inside Ben even more to reach around his neck to fasten the ribbon back into a bow. “Take what you need, baby.”

With no further encouragement needed, Ben moves himself on Hux’s steady cock, groaning at the effort he’s having to make to get his own pleasure but he’ll take it. He slams himself back and instantly goes at it as hard and as fast as he can manage in this position; he doesn’t have much leverage with the way that he’s practically lying on Hux’s desk but his efforts are seemingly enough to please the one who matters most.

“That’s right, Ben,” Hux says, and Ben looks back to see him stood with his hands on his hips, body as still as he can manage against Ben’s pushes. His suit is still _perfect_ but Ben bites his lip at the sight of a light blush spreading across Hux’s cheeks, proud that _he’s_ the cause. “Show me how much you want it.”

Ben keens, fucking himself on Hux’s cock with his greedy pace, and it’s not long before Daddy’s restraints break and his hands are back on Ben’s hips, guiding his wild thrusts into a steady and organised rhythm, hushing his _hungry boy_ into submission. Ben groans, collapsing to rest his cheek against the desk, fingers flexing, and he can’t help but allow his mind to wander as to what it’d be like to have Hux sleep him in _his bed_ rather than just a fuck _;_ bodies pressed together softly rather than as rough as this, to see Hux’s relaxed face and not a resting scowl like he usually has. A growl from above him brings Ben back to his _sugared_ reality and he curses himself for thinking of Hux as _anything_ but the overbearing CEO who pays for his college supplies and _other_ hobbies.

“You look so pretty like this, baby,” Hux says, clamping one hand over the back of Ben’s neck to hold him down, and he’s ramming into him so relentlessly that it’s impossible for Ben to even think about moving his hips back.

From Hux’s grunts and suddenly laboured breathing, Ben can tell that he’s close to his climax, his thrusts growing slower but _deeper,_ hitting _the spot_ inside Ben that makes him tremble and moan like it’s what he’s destined to do.

“Oh, there we go,” Hux strokes down Ben’s back, nail against skin. “There’s my boy. _My filthy baby boy.”_

“ _Y-es!”_ Ben gasps, tears stinging his eyes but he blinks them away, too overwhelmed for any feeling but a deep _lust_ for every inch of Hux’s body, every single one of his touched regardless of how rough. “Fill me, _oh fuck, don’t stop_.”

Hux moans through his gritted teeth.

“Tell me that you’re mine. _Say it.”_

“I’m yours.”

“ _Again.”_  The hardest thrust.

“ _Ah!_ I’m yours, Daddy, please _!”_

The final snap of Hux’s hips and his subsequent orgasm is enough to drive Ben over the edge as his thighs tremble, cock leaking over the polished desk. Breathlessly, Ben tries to thank Hux for the release but only groans come out, his voice lost to his pleasure. Hux is still buried inside him, but there’s no hand keeping him pinned down, no nails scratching down his back; there are soft fingers rubbing against the raw skin of his ass, fingertips connecting the dots of the freckles on Ben’s back, and Ben _melts._

“Very good, sweetheart,” Hux whispers, pulling out slowly. “Stay there. Don’t move, baby, alright?”

Ben exhales at the loss of pressure, hearing the familiar sound of Hux’s zip being fastened and soft footsteps making their way around him to the bathroom door. Wondering whether he may fall asleep pressed against the desk, Ben allows Hux to clean him, wiping away the come that’s managed to drip from his hole and onto the tops of his thighs. Then, bringing Ben out of the beginnings of a dream, a soft hand slides underneath his tummy to guide him upwards and Ben lets himself be manoeuvred, standing still as Hux helps him back into his clothes.

His shirt, a black tee with an image of a grey wolf in the centre, his black _ripped_ jeans (he remembers Hux being _extremely_ confused as to why members of the younger generation believed it to be acceptable to wear _torn_ clothes—Ben had laughed) and a baggy black hoodie are all put back onto him with Hux’s help, his fingers taking their time to ease Ben’s clothes back onto him.

With a hand on the small of his back, Ben blinks slowly as he’s guided back towards the couch and eased down onto its plush cushions. It feels different this time; not a _drop_ like Hux warned him could happen if their sessions became a little too intense, it’s something _else._ It’s something that’s telling him to turn to Hux and ask him what his favourite food is, or what he wanted to grow up into when he was younger, or what his childhood home was like. He doesn’t suppose _companionship_ was a part of their _sugar daddy_ deal when they met; just money in return for sexual favours…but Ben can dream.

“It’s important that you talk to me, Ben,” Hux says, starling Ben from his thoughts. “Remember. You tell me what you need. That’s our arrangement, and I expect you not to neglect it. So, what do you need?”

Ben hesitates. A few months ago, when he first met Mr Armitage Hux at an exotic dance club where Ben was _employed_ , a list of material items would’ve sprung from Ben’s mouth before he had the chance to filter them. New clothes, an upgraded phone, his own car, books for college, _food._ But now, as he sits on the soft couch in Hux’s office, the man in question perched next to him like an anxious _lover,_ only one answer is in Ben’s mind and it’s shining like a beacon in a storm.

“You,” Ben says, turning slowly to look up at Hux, blinking as though looking at the sun but being unafraid of being burned. “I want you, Hux. Not your money or your grandeur, or even your _cock._ You.”

Hux’s eyes widen, and Ben sees their barrier break, their walls crumble so he can read the emotion underneath.

The _happiness_. The joy, the _relief—_

“I _do_ believe you’re the first person to say that,” Hux says, reaching to touch Ben’s cheek, caressing it with the backs of his fingers. “It’s…a good thing I have the rest of my afternoon clear. Dinner, Ben?”

And suddenly, every sting and every ache in Ben’s body ceases, mind elated with nothing but _Hux Hux Hux Hux._

“I’d love that, _Armitage_.”

Hux scoffs, giving Ben’s cheek a light pat before leaning in to brush his lips against Ben’s.

“Don’t get cocky, Solo.”

Ben smirks. “ _Yes, Daddy.”_

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't help but think that ben & hux would try and keep their deal strict, like a no feelings attatched sort of thing where hux is just happy to have a young boy who he can do seeeexual things with and ben is happy to do that because he needs money and he also finds hux hella attractive, but OH NO THEY BOTH CAUGHT FEELINGS ❤️
> 
> thank you so much for reading! my tumblr is [@solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/) ❤️


End file.
